Teóricas teorías sobre la serie Naruto
by NEKO IN THE MOON LIGHT
Summary: Aquí una recopilación de teorías varias y algunas con fundamentos sobre ciertos acontecimientos ocurridos en el manga Naruto.
1. El huerto de Konoha

**Teóricas teorías sobre la serie Naruto.**

Aquí una recopilación de teorías varias (y algunas con fundamentos) sobre ciertos acontecimientos ocurridos en el manga Naruto.

los personajes relacionados con el manga no me pertenecen y no gano nada con esto. TT

¡Dedicado a Paula de Valkiria por aficionarme a Crepúsculo y a Prince of Tennis y por soportarme cuando me pongo plasta XP!

-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-

_Teoría 1 El huerto de Konoha._

¿Os habéis preguntado alguna vez de dónde salió Naruto? Todos lo suponemos, pero ¿exactamente de dónde?

Todos hemos escuchado alguna vez las típicas historias de las abejas y las flores o los pájaros y las abejas (esta última siempre me ha dado mala espina ¬¬'), la cigüeña de París (esta nunca ha cuadrado. Si vienen de París ¿por qué los niños no hablan francés?), la semillita dentro de mamá (y esta última tiene varios flecos... ¿cómo mete papá la semillita ô.o? los padres siempre optan por las evasivas al llegar a este punto )

No obstante, hay otra teoría que en la aldea oculta de Konoha, está prohibida contar, considerada un TABÚ penado con torturas y encarcelamiento por tiempo indeterminado. Porque es totalmente CIERTA. El gran secreto de la aldea de la hoja...

Detrás del monumento a los Hokages, pasadas varias puertas custodiadas por la élite de las fuerzas ANBU y pasillos llenos de trampas mortales, venenosas y fieros animales hambrientos. Se esconde el lugar más secreto y oculto de las aldeas ocultas.

Nosotros para abreviar nos colaremos por la puerta del conserje, que siempre está abierta porque el candado se rompió por estar muy oxidado y siempre se olvidan de cambiarlo.

Este secreto lugar está compuesto por una gran huerta de cinco hectáreas. La tierra fértil y húmeda surcada milimétricamente da como único fruto LOS REPOLLOS (Cabagge en ingles, para que suene más 'cool').

Este secreto lugar únicamente es cuidado por el Hokage en funciones, el cual se encarga de regar, abonar, quitar las malas hiervas, arar la tierra... y en definitiva todas las labores del campo.

No obstante, hace 12 años ocurrió cierto acontecimiento que estuvo a punto de costar el secretismo del lugar...

Se hallaba Yondaime Hokage-sama regando los repollos. Vestía un mono vaquero, una camisa de cuadros arremangada y un gran sombrero de caña para protegerse del inclemente sol. Repentinamente, notó que uno de los repollos temblaba, así que se acercó para ver que ocurría. El repollo se quedó quieto y volvió a temblar. Lentamente las hojas verdes empezaron a separarse mostrando su interior en el que se encontraba...

Un regordete, sonrosado y rubio bebé de ojos azules.

Yondaime Hokage-sama dio un grito de júbilo al ver que sus esfuerzos, trabajo y sacrificios daban frutos al fin. ¡El huerto volvía a dar Cabbage Patch Kids... perdón, ninjas!

Mientras daba saltitos felices se percató de que no estaba solo en la huerta. Tras unos arbustos asomaba las orejas un zorro de nueve colas (el cual lo miraba con una gran gota en la cabeza por el ridículo que estaba haciendo). Yondaime Hokage-sama se asustó ¿Por donde había entrado¡Si le había dado al conserje dinero para que comprara otro candado! (lo que este no sabía es que el conserje se gastó el dinero en una novela de Icha Icha Paradise u.u)

El Kyubi le miró por unos instantes antes de sonreír malicioso.

- Jajajajajaja... ¡ahora conozco el secreto más secreto de la aldea secreta de la hoja!

- Es aldea OCULTA de la hoja - le corrigió Yondaime Hokage-sama.

- Sí, bueno, pero así queda mejor... ¡El caso es que lo sé y se lo voy a contar a todo el mundo! Muajajajajaja... coff coff... Muajajajajajaja...

- ¡No¡Eso nunca¡No lo permitiré¡El caché de una aldea ninja se mide con la cantidad de secretos que guarda¡si lo desvelas tendremos que cambiar la tarifa de precios de las misiones¡Será la ruina para nuestra economía!

- Pues ya ves lo que eso me importa... ¬3¬ - contestó el zorro limpiándose la cera de los oídos con una garra.

- Está bien, no me dejas más opción.

Yondaime Hokage-sama invocó una de las grandes técnicas prohibidas y selló al entrometido zorro en el nuevo bebé de la aldea.

- Aquí tiene la factura - dijo el dios de la muerte (también conocido como Shinigami para los amigos) encargado del sellado tendiéndole un papel rosa cuya cifra final contenía demasiadas cifras.

- ¡Pero esto es demasiado! Esto es un atraco - se quejó Yondaime Hokage-sama.

- Es la tarifa estándar - dijo el shinigami - la invocación y el desplazamiento desde el inframundo, la energía utilizada en el sellado, el plus por ser un demonio de rango superior y que conste que no he añadido la propina.

- Pero no puedo pagar tanto Q.Q

- En tal caso tendrá que trabajar para la compañía hasta que salde su deuda - dijo resuelto el demonio antes de cogerlo del pescuezo y llevárselo con él.

Y es así como el gran secreto de Konoha permaneció oculto y también se explica la desaparición de Yondaime Hokage-sama, la procedencia de Uzumaki Naruto y por que este nunca come verdura... ¡Sería considerado canibalismo!

_Fin de la 1ª teoría._

-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-

Magañooooo!! O

Hola, cuanto tiempo sin subir nada (se agacha para evitar un shuriken), si, vale, vale, ya sé que debería estar actualizando "Malditas Casualidades" (con una libreta desvía una flecha), pero me he quedado completamente bloqueada con esa historia. Sé lo que quiero escribir, pero... no me sale T.T (se tira al suelo esquivando una tanda de Crucios) además, tengo miedo de que alguien me destripe algo del 7º libro, estoy esperando a que salga en castellano, hace siglos que no miro la sección de HP por si hay fics con spoilers ¡Incluso tengo a mi hermana amenazada de muerte para que no se lo compre en Inglés ò.ó! así que me he dedicado a vagabundear por las otras secciones de fics y, pese a habérmelo prometido a mí misma ¡Me he aficionado a Naruto . ! Resulta que me gusta y todo ¡Amo a Itachi! Pero no pienso comprarme el manga ¬¬ son 40 números y contando T-T mi pobre bolsillo... después de InuYasha me juré no caer en una serie tan larga y sin terminar, pero el pequeño Naruto con sus ojitos tiernos y su sonrisa dulce me ha encandilado u///u

En fin, como no conozco mucho de la serie (en la tele siempre cortan el anime en la misma temporada, la cuarta creo, y en Internet solo he encontrado el cómic para bajar a partir del tomo 28, lo que vea entre medias lo he deducido a base de fics y la wikipedia n.n) me he tomado la libertad de crear esta loca serie de teorías. No tendrán una seguida muy frecuente, cuando tenga uno lo subiré y ya está. No sé cuantos pondré al final pero tengo pensadas unas seis de momento.

Espero que os gusten y os riáis mucho.

Bye bye.

**ItaNaru forever!**


	2. Para ser Yondaime hace falta

**Teóricas teorías sobre la serie Naruto.**

Aquí una recopilación de teorías varias (y algunas con fundamentos) sobre ciertos acontecimientos ocurridos en el manga Naruto.

Los personajes relacionados con el manga no me pertenecen y no gano nada con esto. TT

¡Dedicado a Paula de Valkirias por aficionarme a Crepúsculo y a Prince of Tennis y por soportarme cuando me pongo plasta XP!

-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-

_Teoría 2 Para ser Yondaime hace falta..._

Hasta el momento, en la historia de Naruto solo se ha hablado de dos Yondaimes: el de Konoha y el de Suna. Ambos tienen varios puntos en común y no es mera casualidad.

No, claro que no.

Son REQUISITOS INDISPENSABLES para ostentar el cargo.

.Primer requisito: No ha de tener nombre. En caso de tenerlo, mantenerlo en el más absoluto secreto y no revelarlo a nadie. Solo se te puede conocer como Yondaime, Yondaime-sama, Yondaime ()kage-sama o Yondaime ()kage.

/: dependiendo de la aldea será hokage, kazekage, raikage, tsuchikage o mizukage/

.Segundo requisito: Sellar a un demonio en uno de tus hijos. No importa si es el primogénito o el menor. A cambio del sellado hay que hacer un gran sacrificio, bien sea personal o individual (Ej.: Sacrificar a tu esposa o a ti mismo, según se dé el caso)

.Tercer requisito: pese a ser muy poderoso, no se debe saber prácticamente NADA de tu pasado: ni antecedentes familiares, médicos, económicos, ni técnicas, etc.

Si se reúnen estas características, entonces puedes ser nombrado Yondaime de cualquier Aldea Oculta ninja.

_Fin de la 2ª teoría._

-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-

Unxaaaaaa!

Aquí tenéis mi segunda parida... digo, teoría XP Ya sé que es muy cortita, pero la próxima será más larga, con mi adorado Itachi ¬

Bye bye.

**ItaNaru forever!**


	3. Adopción Parte I

**Teóricas teorías sobre la serie Naruto.**

Aquí una recopilación de teorías varias (y algunas con fundamentos) sobre ciertos acontecimientos ocurridos en el manga Naruto.

Los personajes relacionados con el manga no me pertenecen y no gano nada con esto. TT

¡Dedicado a Paula de Valkirias por aficionarme a Crepúsculo y a Prince of Tennis y por soportarme cuando me pongo plasta XP!

-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-

_Teoría 3 Adopción (1º parte)_

Una cosa que nunca ha quedado muy bien explicada es como ingresó Itachi Uchiha en la organización Akatsuki. ¿Tuvo que pasar un examen¿Realizar una prueba de valor¿Vencer al dragón de la montaña¿Beberse un litro de salsa wassabi a palo seco¡chan chan!

¡Nada de eso!

La cosa fue MUY diferente...

Sasori de las arenas rojas, maestro de marionetas exiliado del país del viento, caminaba por el bosque con su nuevo aprendiz. Un joven llamado Deidara que tenía un gran talento para la escultura. Con algo de práctica podía llegar a ser un gran artista.

Le estaba explicando que el arte residía en la vacuidad del objeto ante el tiempo indefinido (o.o?) cuando de pronto se percató de que su alumno se había quedado rezagado.

- ¿Me estás prestando atención? - preguntó mosqueado. Detestaba que le ignorasen cuando daba su cátedra. Como no fuera más atento se lo cedería a Orochimaru como 'aprendiz'... aunque pensándolo bien, el señor cara serpiente los prefería morenos y más jovencitos... Seguía sin saber como habían admitido a semejante pederasta en la organización.

- Sensei, creo que hay alguien ahí... - dijo señalando hacia unos árboles cercanos a una pared rocosa.

Sasori frunció el ceño y fue a ver quien había entrado en los terrenos de la guarida. Con su letal marioneta lista para atacar, apartó las ramas revelando una hendidura en la pared de roca lo bastante grande para cobijar a un jabalí. No obstante no era esto lo que dormía en su interior.

Un muchachito de largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta, piel pálida, largas pestañas y faz angelical dormía acurrucado envuelto en una roñosa capa de viaje. Debía de llevar varios días viviendo a la intemperie. Tal vez se había escapado de casa.

- ¡Kawaii! - gritó repentinamente Deidara con los ojos refulgentes de estrellitas y brillitos y las manos juntas. Cómo era de esperar el chico se despertó sobresaltado revelando unos escalofriantes ojos rojos y un afilado kunai en la mano - Sasori-sensei, Sasori-sensei¿nos lo podemos quedar?

Ante tal pregunta los dos se lo quedaron mirando con diferentes grados de desconcierto e incredulidad en la cara.

- Pero que demonios dices...

- Oh, por favor, míralo, está solito y seguro que tiene hambre y frío... ¡No podemos dejarlo aquí abandonado! Por favor Sasori-sensei... - Deidara utilizó la más letal de sus técnicas: los ojitos de cachorro tierno, fase tres (absolutamente letal y efectivo).

Sasori desvió la mirada en un intento de repeler el ataque. No podía ceder, además, las incorporaciones a la banda tenían que someterse a votación de todos los integrantes, por algo eran una democracia.

El problema fue que el pequeño Itachi (recordad que solo tenía 13 añitos), usando su sharingan copió la técnica de Deidara, con lo que el pobre Sasori se vio atacado por dos flancos.

- Prometo que me ocuparé de él, le daré de comer, le bañaré y lo sacaré a pasear - la ceja de Itachi vibró con un tic nervioso ante tales argumentos, pero después de estar más de un mes a base de setas, bayas y agua de lluvia, era capaz de dejarse poner un cascabel en el cuello y maullar por poder dormir en una cama decente y bajo techo. Redobló la fuerza de su chakra para hacer más devastador el ataque ojitos tiernos de cachorro. Tal era su intensidad que incluso estrellitas salían disparadas contra el maestro de marionetas.

- Pero... los otros... - intentaba Sasori deslumbrado - ¡Vale, le llevaremos a la guarida y hablaremos con el resto¡pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones!

- ¡Kyah! - chilló contento el rubio abrazando a Itachi y dando saltitos en formato chibi.

Sasori suspiró¿estaba perdiendo facultades o el alumno había superado al maestro¡Oh, que demonios¿Quién podía decir que no a semejantes caritas tiernas?

Así fue como Itachi, fue conducido ante los Akatsuki.

_Fin de la primera parte, de la 3ª teoría._

-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-

Hello everybody!

¿Qué os parece? Esta es una de las teorías que más largas me han quedado, así que la he partido por la mitad.

No estoy segura de cual fue el orden de llegada de cada miembro a la organización, pero pongamos que Itachi fue el último ¿sí? n.n

En un review me preguntaron si tenía algún ItaNaru... pues, tengo uno en mente, pero aún estoy en ello, cuando lo termine lo subiré. ¡Hay que fomentar esta pareja en la sección de español ¬!

Bye bye.

**ItaNaru forever!**


	4. Adopción Parte II

**Teóricas teorías sobre la serie Naruto.**

Aquí una recopilación de teorías varias (y algunas con fundamentos) sobre ciertos acontecimientos ocurridos en el manga Naruto.

Los personajes relacionados con el manga no me pertenecen y no gano nada con esto. TT

¡Dedicado a Paula de Valkirias por aficionarme a Crepúsculo y a Prince of Tennis y por soportarme cuando me pongo plasta XP!

-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-

_Teoría 4 Adopción (2º parte)_

La secreta organización Akatsuki tenía su base central ubicada en una cueva en plena cordillera. Un lugar harto difícil de encontrar, francamente, o si no que se lo preguntaran al cartero.

Sasori, su alumno Deidara y su nueva mascot... digo, el niño que habían encontrado, entraron por la puerta trasera que daba justo a la cocina, allí encontraron a dos sujetos muy coloreados discutiendo por lo que iban a meter en la cazuela de la comida...

- ¡No, ni hablar! Me niego rotundamente a que pongas eso...

- ¡Esta semana me toca a MÍ hacer la comida así, que comeremos lo que yo quiera!

- Que tú seas un maldito caníbal no implica que YO tenga que serlo también ¡No vas a echar pescado y punto!

Los dos se gruñeron ferozmente con las frentes juntas.

- El de color azul es Kisame - explicó Deidara a su amiguito - y el que parece una palmera es Zetsu. Procura tenerlo vigilado, muerde - aconsejó seriamente.

- ¿Ya habéis regresado? - preguntó Kisame extrañado. Zetsu aprovechó la distracción para echar el pescado en la olla. Kisame le dedicó una mirada mortal que el otro se limitó a ignorar.

- ¿Y ese quien es? - preguntó el hombre-planta apuntando con un cuchillo de carnicero a Itachi - parece muy tierno y jugoso...

- Deja de babear - le replicó Kisame dándole una colleja.

- Se llama Itachi, nos lo hemos encontrado - dijo Deidara feliz sujetando a su amiguito de la mano.

- ¿Y por qué lo habéis traído? - inquirió suspicaz Kisame, tenía una leve idea pero mejor no precipitarse.

- Prefiero explicarlo una vez estemos todos - respondió Sasori saliendo de su marioneta y dejándola colgada en el perchero junto a las gabardinas negras con nubes rojas y los sombrero/paraguas de los demás.

- ¿Vas a convocar asamblea? - preguntó Zetsu arqueando la ceja blanca - entonces mejor apago esto - dijo girando el botón del gas -¡Pero después que nadie se queje de que la comida tarda o lo meto en el horno!

- Que sí, que sí...

Sasori se encaminó hacia un gran plato metálico que colgaba del techo. Era muy bonito tenía el horóscopo chino grabado y todo. Cogió un pequeño mazo que hacía juego y lo golpeó produciendo un sonoro DONG que resonó por toda la Akatsukicueva.

Cinco minutos después la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando pasar a cuatro sujetos más.

- Si que comemos hoy temprano... - comentó Kakuzu mirando su reloj de plástico, regalo de una caja de cereales (ni loco se compraba un reloj pudiendo obtenerlo de gorra, había que ahorrar).

- No me ha dado tiempo de rezar mis cincuenta oraciones matutinas - se quejó Hidan. Fue entonces que reparó en la menuda figura aferrada a la mano de Deidara - ¿Y este quién es?

Todos miraron a Itachi con detenimiento, curiosidad, desconfianza y... corazoncitos en los ojos.

- ¡Kawaii! - gritó una mujer de largo cabello azul y una flor de adorno antes de lanzarse a abrazar amorosamente al niño.

- ¿Verdad que si lo es? - dijo Deidara completamente de acuerdo y sonriente.

- Sasori... - dijo el señor Líder mirando con una ceja enarcada al pelirrojo maestro de marionetas.

- Nos lo encontramos en el bosque y Deidara... se encaprichó con él - dijo mirando mal a su discípulo.

- Pero es que estaba solito, bajo las inclemencias del tiempo, sin nada que comer...

- Pobrecito, tan joven y tan solo... - dijo la dama azul con los ojos anegados. Era una historia tan triste.

- ¿Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer con él? - replicó el Líder mirando con desconfianza al rubio de la coleta.

- Nos lo podríamos quedar ¿no? Nos faltaba un ninja de Konoha - dijo señalando la bandana de su frente. ¡Así tendrían un ninja de cada aldea oculta!

- ¡Oye¿Y yo qué? - replicó Orochimaru molesto cruzándose de brazos.

- Tú no tienes bandana, así que los extraños no pueden saber de donde eres ¡Desentonas de la imagen que quiere dar la organización! No armonizas con el resto - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, su sensible alma de artista profundamente disgustada (que triste T-T).

- Pero uno más supondría muchos gastos - se quejó Kakuzu sacando una calculadora y sacando cuentas. ¡Un nuevo integrante a la banda trastocaría el presupuesto!

- Oh, vamos se ve pequeño, no creo que coma mucho - dijo Zetsu, pensando que de aquel chiquillo podía salir un buen caldo, pero poco más. Estaba muy delgado para sacar un bistec decente.

- Si nos lo quedamos seremos pares - apuntó Kisame. Ya estaba harto de ir emparejado con Zetsu u Orochimaru, al primero no le podía con sus gustos culinarios y su crispante doble personalidad, y al otro lo sacaba de quicio que a la mínima se pusiera a estudiarlo como si fuera su rata de laboratorio.

- Eso es cierto - dijo Orochimaru relamiéndose los labios con su larga lengua viperina. Por su pervertida mente no paraban de pasar imágenes poco aptas para menores de treinta.

- A mí no me parece mala idea - apuntó Hidan rascándose la barbilla - y yo necesito un monaguillo que me ayude con mis rituales religiosos.

- No vas a meter al niño en tu loca secta - dijo determinante la dama azul y al instante un pensamiento recorrió las mentes de todos: 'Se va a quedar'. El Líder jamás le negaba nada a su Aoi-chan (como la llamaba cuando nadie le escuchaba, o creían que nadie lo hacía XP)

Los ocho Akatsuki miraron al líder, esperando que dijera algo.

- Vale, hagamos recuento de botos. Quien esté a favor de que se quede que levante la mano.

Deidara levantó su izquierda aún sin soltar al moreno. Lady Blue también levantó la mano sin dejar de abrazar a Itachi. Kisame levantó la mano a la vez que Zetsu levantaba las dos (señal de que las dos partes estaban de acuerdo, siempre podían cebarlo...). Hidan también dio su voto, necesitaba con urgencia un monaguillo... Sasori también alzó la mano, no iba a ser el único en contra y no quería que Deidara tomara represalias y convirtiera sus nuevas marionetas en bombas. Orochimaru alzó la mano con entusiasmo, sus ojos entrecerrados y el hilillo de sangre que resbalaba de su nariz eran un indicativo claro de la clase de pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

Kakuzu se quedó de brazos cruzados.

- Oh, venga, no seas tonto - susurró Orochimaru en su oído -, nuevo integrante es igual a una nueva fuente de ingresos... - los ojillos de Kakuzu se convirtieron en el símbolo del Yen y rápidamente alzó la mano. Al fin y al cabo era el tesorero de la organización, cualquier dinero que consiguieran era él el que lo administraba.

- Muy bien... - dijo el Líder con un suspiro - visto lo visto, el chico se queda.

- ¡Bien! - gritaron entusiasmados Deidara, la Dama azul y Orochimaru.

Itachi se dejó achuchar por los dos primeros, pero plantó un kunai ante los ojos del señor serpiente en cuanto empezó a acercársele. Ese tipo no le daba buena espina en absoluto.

- Buenos reflejos - rió el Líder viendo como Orochimaru se cruzaba de brazos enfurruñado - y buen instinto - añadió en un susurro -. Eres un buen ninja, pero te aconsejo que no te fíes ni un pelo de él y cierres la puerta de tu cuarto con llave por las noches.

- Lo tendré presente - aseguró Itachi.

- Ven, te diré donde dormirás - dijo la dama azul con voz maternal guiándolo hacia el pasillo en donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Deidara le acompañó risueño (hasta ese momento era el más joven y era un poco aburrido no tener a nadie con quien hablar).

- ¿Es cosa mía o se le han despertado los instintos maternales? ò.o - preguntó chinchando Hidan.

- Ya hace tiempo que se le despertaron - apuntó Kakuzu - no hay más que ver las indirectas que le lanza al jefe cada vez que ve un niño.

- ¿Indirectas? - repitió Zetsu oscuro con guasa - ¡Pero si las lanza a matar! XD

- '¿No crees que esta sala sería perfecta como dormitorio infantil?' - dijo Kisame imitando a la perfección la voz de la mujer. Todos rieron a carcajadas, menos el Líder.

- Bueno, espero que ahora que tiene a Itachi se le aplaquen un poco las ganas de tener hijos u.u - dijo el Líder con un suspiro. No se sentía preparado para dar ese importante paso.

- Amenos que quiera darle hermanitos - comentó socarrón Sasori.

- No seas gafe...

Y así Itachi entró a formar parte de la gran familia que era la organización Akatsuki.

_Fin de la segunda parte, de la 3ª teoría. _

-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-

Mmiauuuuu! Hola!

Siento el retraso pero... lo cierto es que me olvidé de subirlo jejejeje... (risa nerviosa) Estoy teniendo problemas con la conexión a Internet de mi casa. Me conecto y a la media hora se desconecta solito O.o ¡Así no hay quien pueda descargarse nada! Y con el disgusto (la descarga estaba al 95 después de una hora y media T.T) me olvidé del fic.

Una aclaración, cuando escribí esto no sabía los nombres de 'la Dama de Azul' ni del 'Líder' (siempre los llamaba así :P). Ahora si los sé, pero no los he cambiado por no alterar la armonía de lo escrito (Kami, Deidara me está pegando su forma de hablar T.T), además también he descubierto, que Deidara llegó después de Itachi u.u, pero paso olímpicamente de este hecho porque si no se me desbarata la historia. Tomáoslo como una licencia artística XP

Por cierto, A Yondaime Sparrow. Que conste que no te he plagiado nada. Simplemente no somos los únicos que disfrutamos escribiendo sobre los hombres gabardina XP Si quieres leer alguno te recomiendo:

'La Carrera del Millón' de Chuyin17

'Made: Quiero ser un bailarín' de Sombrero Loco

Ambos están en bye.

**ItaNaru forever! **


	5. ¡Estás Nominado!

**Teóricas teorías sobre la serie Naruto.**

Aquí una recopilación de teorías varias (y algunas con fundamentos) sobre ciertos acontecimientos ocurridos en el manga Naruto.

Los personajes relacionados con el manga no me pertenecen y no gano nada con esto. TT

¡Dedicado a Paula de Valkirias por aficionarme a Crepúsculo y a Prince of Tennis y por soportarme cuando me pongo plasta XP!

-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-

_Teoría 5 ¡Estás nominado!_

Muy bien, aquí va otra teoría relacionada con los Akatsuki (a este paso voy a tener que cambiarle el título al fic: teóricas teorías sobre la organización Akatsuki)

El silencio más absoluto reinaba en el lugar, las pocas antorchas que seguían encendidas no eran suficientes para despejar los rincones oscuros del corredor, ni tan siquiera los roedores correteaban por las vigas del techo... tenía un mal presentimiento.

Caminó con extrema cautela apenas ondeando su oscura gabardina, un kunai en su diestra y el sharingan activado. No veía nada extraño, pero sentía una presencia hostil acechándole desde hacía rato.

Repentinamente algo sonó a sus espaldas, como el de un objeto moviéndose a gran velocidad, partiendo el aire a su paso, algo se le echó encima y...

Una mano grande y de dedos delgados le manoseó el trasero.

- Oh, Itachi-kun cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Me has echado de menos?

Una ráfaga de kunais, shurikens, agujas gigantes, machetes, navajas, calcetines sucios (o.o?), plantas de interior y demás objetos pesados y/o corto-punzantes fueron lanzados contra el más pervertido de los sannin (sip, Orochimaru le ha quitado el título a Jiraiya u.u), el cual saltó hacia atrás esquivando todos y cada uno de los objetos. Años de práctica...

- Te lo advierto por última vez Orochimaru - dijo Itachi con voz amenazadora y el sharingan girando - me vuelves a sobar y te dejo manco.

- Pero que malito que eres conmigo Ita-chan Q.Q - lloriqueó falsamente estirando con los dientes la punta de un pañuelo.

- ¡Y no me llames así pervertido!

Desde su ingreso en el Akatsuki, siempre era lo mismo, a la que se descuidaba ya tenía a Orochimaru acosándolo. No podía bañarse tranquilo, no podía dormir sin atrancar puertas y ventanas ¡Incluso la rejilla de ventilación tenía candado!, No podía caminar por lugares semioscuros y desiertos... era una pesadilla. Konan se subía por las paredes cada vez que esto pasaba y por eso le había exigido al Líder que hiciera algo, lo único que se le ocurrió fue ponerle a Kisame como compañero definitivo para que Orochimaru dejara de dar la lata diciendo que quería serlo él. Era perturbador ver a un tío de su edad y talla pataleando en el suelo como un crío de cuatro años. Los acosos habían disminuido algo, pero no habían desaparecido.

- ¡Exijo una solución a este asunto! - gritó Konan (Lady Blue para los amigos) con los brazos en jarra ante un muy estresado Líder. Ya no sabía que más hacer. ¡Si hasta los había enviado a misiones en países diferentes y Orochimaru siempre encontraba una forma de encontrarlo!

- Propongo guiso de serpiente con verduritas de la tierra - dijo Zetsu tan útil como siempre. Orochimaru se limitó a sisearle.

- Ehm... creo que no - denegó el Líder.

- No podemos seguir así, estamos rindiendo menos en el cumplimiento de nuestras misiones y los ingresos de la organización están decayendo - dijo Kakuzu rodeado de facturas, libros de contabilidad y calculadoras -. Empiezas a ser un lastre. Propongo venderlo al serpentario de un zoológico.

- Secundo la moción - dijo Kisame.

- Fssssh... - siseó cabreado el sannin.

- Vamos, no te pongas así - dijo Hidan palmeándole el hombro - ¿sabes? Conozco un monasterio dedicado a Jashin la mar de tranquilo en la cima del Everest...

- La religión no me interesa.

- Pues el boto de castidad te sería muy beneficioso - dijo Sasori como quien no quiere la cosa engrasando sus marionetas.

- No creo que durara ni medio minuto - aseveró Deidara con sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Por supuesto que duraría - aseguró el sannin serpiente creyendo que lo de 'boto de castidad' se refería a no comer nada durante el día (boto de ayuno).

- En ese caso - intervino Pein intentando sacar ventaja del pequeño lapsus - si logras mantener el boto de castidad durante una semana, seguirás en la organización, sino serás expulsado.

- Trato hecho - dijo sin pensárselo mucho. Gracias a su estómago de serpiente podía aguantar hasta un mes sin comer, una semana no era nada.

- Sigo pensando que el estofado de serpiente es mejor idea - razonó Zetsu Blanco.

- No te preocupes, este no aguanta sin meterle mano a Itachi una semana. Acabará en nuestra cazuela... - dijo Zetsu Negro.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver que no como durante una semana con que deje de 'cortejar' a Ita-chan?

Todos los presentes lo miraron así: ô.o

Ahora comprendían porque había aceptado tan fácil, no sabía de lo que le estaban hablando. Una sonrisa sádica cruzó el rostro de Konan mientras le explicaba a que había accedido exactamente.

- ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

El primer día de abstinencia pasó sin problemas, Orochimaru tenía suficiente material ilustrado de Itachi como para pasar el mono (entiéndase fotografías tomadas de extranjis y sin permiso de varios momentos privados).

Pero para el segundo día, las fotos de Itachi duchándose no le llenaban igual, necesitaba nuevo material, o al original... pero eso no podía ser. Así que se armó con su Polaroit y serpenteó por los conductos de ventilación. Lamentablemente, al llegar cerca del cuarto de baño una de las arañas bomba de Deidara explotó mandándolo de regreso con una nota que decía:

"Tomar fotografías indecorosas entra dentro de las prohibiciones.

Atentamente Konan."

Para el tercer día, Orochimaru se mecía traumatizado de delante hacia atrás, con las manos temblorosos por no poder posarlas sobre su trasero preferido. Aquello era un infierno.

El cuarto día fue su límite. (N/A: En realidad fue la noche del tercero, pero como caía de madrugada cuenta como cuarto)

Itachi caminaba tranquilamente por el campo de entrenamiento. Los últimos tres días habían sido los mejores desde que ingresara en Akatsuki. Era agradable poder ir a cualquier lado sin preocuparse de que un pervertido cara serpiente se te echara encima.

Aún era temprano, pero decidió que le apetecía entrenar un poco con la espada. Empezó con una serie de movimientos básicos, después una imitación de lucha y cuando más concentrado estaba...

Unas manos por desgracia ya conocidas, le dieron un buen achuchón a su nalga izquierda.

Se giró tan rápido que casi ni le vieron, alzó la espada y la dejó caer sobre la mano pecadora.

- ¡Auuch! - gritó el sannin sujetándose el muñón - ¡me dueleeeeeee¡pero ha valido la pena +¬+!

Al momento toda la organización estaba reunida mirando al sannin-sin-mano.

- Votos a favor de echarlo - dijo el Líder. Todos levantaron las manos.

- ¿Qué se quede? - preguntó con escepticismo.

- ¿Para la olla? - preguntó tentativamente Zetsu.

- No - respondió tajante Pein.

- Entonces yo no - masculló enfurrunchado.

- Muy bien, tienes quince minutos para dejar la Akatsuki-cueva - informó Konan - y como tardes más de ese tiempo no encontrarán ni tus restos.

Y así Orochimaru dejó Akatsuki con una mano de menos, Konan consiguió paz y estabilidad en su hogar (por el momento no pudo darle hermanitos a Itachi y Deidara...), Zetsu se conformó con sacarle caldo a la mano perdida, Pein pudo centrarse en sus planes de buscar y atrapar bichos... perdón bijuus, Sasori siguió enseñándole a Deidara la importancia del arte en la vida diaria y los demás vivieron felices sin comes perdices, porque había cocinado Zetsu y no se fiaban.

_Fin de la 5ª teoría._

-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-

Mmewww!

Hola cuanto tiempo, aquí tenéis a una pobre Neko-chan con gastroenteritis, toy pochita u.u

Aquí tenéis otro patinazo mental (dos días a base de calditos y zumos y mirad que sale T.T)

Por cierto, nota para Neil: lo de Aoi-chan sería algo así como "Azulita" (Aoi es azul en japonés y el chan se utiliza como diminutivo cariñoso)

Bueno me vuelvo a la camita a acabar de incubar el virus . 

Bye bye.

ItaNaru forever!

PD: No sé que pasó la semana pasada con este capítulo ¡No se entendía nada! espero que ahora se lea bien.


End file.
